netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Stiches
'Victor Stitches the Frankenstein '''is an playable character as the monster in Hallowteens. Origins Before the curse Victor was already considered a “monster” by many but only because of how he looked. When Victor was born he was oversized and horribly disfigured and spent most of his childhood alone as other people around him were horrified by his appearance and judged him because of it. The only person that loved him was his father but he himself and he and his son worked together in an electric power plant in order to try and gain money considering they are the only two people working there. Victor respected his father but Victor didn’t just want a parent, he wanted a friend but sadly every one shunned him for his appearance. But one day a few days before Halloween Victor was part of an accident gone wrong, electric equipment went haywire and Victor was struck with many volts of electricity. He somehow survived but his body was further disfigured with scars making his image appear even more hideous. Unable to pay for a surgery his father decides to take it upon himself to do “surgery” onto his own son, he went around kidnapping people and removing parts of their skin and stitched them onto his sons body to make him look different and remove any ugliness but unfortunately the curse struck and Victor was transformed into the Frankenstein Monster. At first his father was happy that he is alive again as he explains what he has done. Victor is confused but soon as he looks at himself in the mirror and realize that his father has done to him and that he believed his father never loved him either and he punished him by making him more uglier, destroying the electric plant and killing his father in the process. As the plant fell electric battery were pierced into his body, allowing him to channel electricity. He walked out just in time to see the wizard Wiseman make his announcement about the curse he struck and the chances of the monsters getting out. Victor figured Wiseman was also the cause of his sudden new ugliness so he takes it upon himself to get revenged on the aged wizard. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Frankenstein Monster. A combo of electrokinesis and grappling! He also using moves of Raiden. Movelist Special Moves * '''Bolt Shocker: '''Victor will shoot out a blast of electricity from both fists. Light is angled low that hits off the ground, medium straight forward and heavy upwards at an angle. Mashing the attack button again causes Victor shoot out multiple blasts at once. The player can charge up this attack by holding down the attack button and with a fully charged projectile it will stun the opponent in place for a small period of time. * '''Electric Charge: '''Victor will rush forward while bursting with electricity, does multiple hits and causes a hard knockdown and Victor has super armor while using this move. Pressing Light again during the move will have him to a punch attack that causes a wall bounce. * '''Electric Hammer: '''Victor will slam one of his fists onto the ground which not only cause electricity to burst from the ground but this attack also hits overhead, hits off the ground and causes a ground bounce. If used in the air he’ll fall straight down while doing so. Pressing Medium again immediately afterwards will have him slam his fists downwards multiple times dealing multiple hits to the opponent. * '''Electric Meteor: '''Victor will suddenly leap into the air until he is off-screen and then suddenly falls back down above the opponent, crushing him/her with his feet as he lands. Mashing heavy again will cause him to start stomping one of his feet into the opponents back more before kicking him/her away. * '''Painful Grab: '''Victor will proceed to grab the opponent; if successful what he does next depends on the button. **Light: Will slam him/her onto the ground behind him which causes a ground bounce. **Medium: Will grab the opponents head and then shocks them with electricity before chucking them away which causes a hard knockdown. **Heavy: Will grab the opponent with both arms and then does a backbreaker to the opponent before chucking them away. Terror Moves * '''Lightning Burst: '''Victor will let out a growl as he bursts with electricity all around him which does multiple hits on contact. * '''Electric Carpet: '''Victor will roar as he channels electricity into his fists and then pounds the floor with them causing the entire floor to be coated with electricity, does multiple hits and hits off the ground. Nightmare Fuel * '''It's Alive: '''Victor Stiches will rush at the opponent; if he connects the X-Ray will happen. Victor will first squeeze the opponents head, crushing the skull. He’ll then forcefully lift the head backwards causing the neck to break. He’ll then shove his hand into the opponent’s chest and grab the spine and electrify the opponent’s entire skeleton. He ends it by kicking the opponent away. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Bolted: '''Victor will suddenly get out two bolts and then pierce them into both sides of the opponents neck, he’ll then channel electricity from his body and into the bolts which then channel into the opponents insides and slowly start to burn away before suddenly electricity explodes from the opponents sockets, mouth, nose, ears until the entire body explodes. * '''Teared Apart: '''Victor will lift the opponent above his head and then starts to pull, after a few seconds he manages to successfully rip the opponent in two separating the torso and the waist. The opponent is in pain but still alive so Victor takes the waist part and then smacks him/her against the ground and then stomps on the back of the head to crush it killing them. Arcade ''Victor Stiches/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Victor is seen strapped to a table with electricity being surged into him while he tries to escape. He eventually breaks out and jumps off to enter the battlefield with electricity surging through him. Victory Pose Victor growls as he walks towards the fallen opponent which the screen fades to black. We then then see Victor carrying the opponent now wrapped in chains into a pond in which Victor watches them sink into the bottom of the lake. Fun Facts * So yeah Victor is another character who wasn't even dressed for the occasion of halloween but was cursed anyway due to looking like a monster and considering the poor guy was borned oversized, deformed and the fact his father tried to save him by doing surgery which made him look more deformed PLUS the curse...he is not having a good time. But who said that in Hallowteens there would be happy endings? * Anyway I know people will be like "Hey he plays almost like Victor from Darkstalkers!" and while yeah he uses lightnign attacks i do not recall what other moves Victor did so I did what came to my head for this Victor here. * For appearance i obviously wanted to do my take on the Classic Universal Borris Karloff Frankenstein Monster but of course i coudln't make him look exactly like him so i had to you know, give it my own twist on it and plus needs to fit in with the other designs of my monsters and you know what? I enjoyed what i came up with and it's certinaly a badass design to do. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters